brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiago Marqués
__FORCETOC__ Tiago Marqués 'is a Spanish old man claiming to be the rightful owner of "La Maledicció". He is first seen in Nico's apartment in Paris, France. His parents are Xavier Marqués and Maria de Santos. He has a daughter named Eva Sanchez. His family owns a property named Castell dels Sants in Catalonia, Spain. 'Etymology Tiago is a portuguese form of "James", derived from "Santiago". It comes from hebrew'' ya’aqob. (Jacob). More about Jacob here. 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse' Marqués comes to Nico’s apartment for help. He sees one of the photos she took for La Liberté and that is how he recognizes the stolen painting in Le Lézard Bleu as “La Maledicció”. He manages to find her address and comes straight away. Marqués tells Nico that the painting belonged to his family in Catalonia in the thirties before the Spanish Civil War. But in 1938, the Fascists stole it. When they came for them, they killed his father but he was able to escape with his mother and has been looking for “La Maledicció” ever since. He has an old photography of him and his family to prove that he is the legal owner of the painting. It shows “La Maledicció” above their fireplace and an interesting medallion with the symbol of the Ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail, that his father gave to him just before he died. "La Maledicció" is sacred to the Gnostics, hence they both display the Ouroboros. Nico decides to help Marqués in the search for the lost painting, not only because she wants to resolve the mystery of why someone would stole that particular painting and catch the one who killed Henri Dubois. In addition, coincidentally to this, her boss has instruct her to find the rightful owner of “La Maledicció” and seeing how lucky Nico is, she has exactly that. The only problem now is that Marqués doesn’t have anywhere to stay until the painting is found. This is way Nico takes advantage of the empty apartment next to hers that is currently empty. The owner, Adam, has left for a Coin Fair and has asked her to take care of it and water his plants. Fortunately, Marqués will have a proper place to stay. Otherwise, he would have had to stay with Nico. Even though Marqués is not comfortable in the apartment because the bed is too soft for his taste, he accepts on staying there. Later in the story, after Father Simeon’s unexpected death in Le Lézard Bleu Gallery, George receives an alarming call from Nico asking for help. Something terrible has happened at the apartment and George needs to go urgently. Once in the building, Nico calls George from inside Adam’s apartment. She is seen cleaning what resembles to be blood with her special mop. When George enters the apartment he quickly tells Nico he thought she had been attacked. She is perfectly fine, but someone was in fact in the place when she came looking for Marqués. The individual rushed her, and knocked her down on the way of escaping the building. It happened so fast that she couldn’t even see anything of importance about the person. Moments later, George notices that everything seems in disorder, trashed or broken. A painting is crooked, frames lay on the floor and an armchair has fallen down. It looks like a fight has taken place there and Marqués is missing. Both Nico and George arrive to the conclusion that he is surely dead or really badly hurt taking into account the amount of blood splattered on the wooden floor.Within the mess, Marqués’ family photo is found along with his medallion and one of Nico’s photographs handwritten by him. Some time later, George and Nico find out that Marqués is still alive in Castell dels Sants, his father's family house. They bring him “La Maledicció” back from London. Tiago tells George that before her mother died, she told him that once painting hung in the fireplace of the house again its meaning would become clear and the route of the Tabula Veritatis would be revealed. Unfortunately, the room has changed and Marqués doesn’t know what is missing. George helps Tiago decipher what is needed to reveal the painting’s secrets and manages to find a secret Gnostic Chapel inside a hidden path in the fireplace. In the meantime, Nico discovers an interesting map belonged to Gehnen which might point to where the Tabula is hidden. After they return from the secret chapel, Nico ask George to take “La Maledicció” with him. Tiago is not going to let anything happen to the painting again, so he requests Eva to go with George so she can take good care of it. Once in the library they learn, thanks to a map founded inside Gehnen’s trunk, a connection between some relevant places of Catalonia and “La Maledicció” that in a specific order show the location of the Tabula Veritatis. After discovering this breakthrough, Richard Langham appears on the scene exposed now as Gehnen’s grandson with Tiago Marqués being held captive. Langham now knows where the Tabula is located and plans to take Marqués with him to Montserrat. He leaves Nico, George and Eva locked inside the library with no way out. Luckily, thanks to a shoot from Langham’s gun to a wall of the room, a dim of light is exposed meaning that this particular part of wall is fake or hidden door. George inspects it and finds a secret mechanism which opens a hidden passage outside the property. Once outside, they all agree to travel to Montserrat’s train station to follow Langham’s footsteps and save Tiago Marqués’ life. Marqués is later murdered by Gehnen's grandson, Langham, in front of his daughter, in the Santa Cova Chapel, Spain. With his last breaths, Marqués manages to help George and Nico decipher the place to where Langham is heading with Eva. The location from where four rivers flow appears to be Eden (See in Trivia), or how it is called now, Iraq in the Mesopotamia. Marqués’ spirit is seen in George’s dream during the flight to Eden along with Father Simeon and Wilfred Hobbs. The vision is set in the Gnostic Chapel found inside Castell dels Sants in Catalonia, Spain. Tiago has come to George in a spiritual form to bring him some advices on how to defeat Langham. The three ghosts don’t agree in anything the other say, but they try to give George a meaningful and helping advice. Marqués tells George to “Maintain the harmony and protect the balance. Because he has the answer in his hands.” George doesn’t understand this last sentence and he quickly wakes up from what it looks like a daydream, only to find himself holding Marqués’ old medallion on his left hand. Nico tells George that he was dreaming and communicates him that they must be close to Eden, “the source of four rivers”. Following the story in Eden, Eva communicates George and Nico that it is her decision to take care of the Tabula Veritatis just how Tiago Marqués would have done if he was alive. Eva has now a Castell and a Gnostic Chapel to restore, and a new life to build as a Gnostic leader. 'Topics of Conversation' *La Maledicció. *Castell dels Sants. *Tabula Veritatis. *Eva. *Himself. *Chapel. *Fresco. *Cathars. *Crusade. 'Quotes' *"I would have stayed and fought for freedom when they came for us, but i was just a boy." 'Trivia' *His father was a Gnostic leader named Xavier Marqués. Moments before his death in hands of the Fascists, he gifts Tiago his medallion which will help him decode the painting's secrets many years later. *Since the war, Marqués' lived in France, in the south west. And now he wants the painting back. *After the Fascists stole it, the painting went to Madrid, then Berlin. Then after the war - to Moscow. After that it was lost. Until now. *He is the one who spots the tattoo on the Henri’ killer's arm and who stole “La Maledicció”. It says, “Head Hunters”. Thanks to this information, George is able to locate Medovsky’s Residence in London, England. *The Ouroboros is a sign of their people, their family, and their faith. The Gnostics. *In Adam’s apartment, a man came to the apartment looking for Miss Collard. He mentioned a stolen painting owned by a Russian. Obviously Marqués informed him that he was the true owner of “La Maledicció”. The man tied him on a chair, and forced him to talk by threatening to shoot him. After having revealed Castell dels Sants, Marqués took advantage of his kidnapper -when he was calling his boss- and hit him with a little china dog. *In Genesis there is a river. It flows from Paradise - and divides into four. According to Marqués, Eden is not a myth, it's a real place. It's here Jehovah created life. Where Lucifer gave Eve knowledge. Where the Gods are held in balance. 'Gallery' ' Castell dels Sants 7.png|Young Tiago with her mother, Maria de Santos. Castell dels Sants 4.png|Xavier Marqués gifts Tiago his medallion moments before his death. Castell 8.png|Tiago Marqués, Maria de Santos and Ramon escaping from the Fascists. Marques 3.png|Tiago Marqués in Nico's Apartment. adam apartment.png|Nico showing Marqués Adam's Apartment. Marques 2.png|Marqués old family photo. adam apartment 3.png|Marqués handwritten notes on one of Nico's photos. Adam apartment 2.png|The Apartment after the fight. Marques castell dels sants.jpg|Tiago Marqués in his family castle (Castell dels Sants) Santa Cova 8.png|Marqués about to be killed by Gehnen's grandson, Langham, in Santa Cova chapel. marques 4.png|Marqués' death in Santa Cova Chapel. gnostic chapel 1.png|George's dream during the flight to Eden. ''' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Rue Jarry Category:Adam's Apartment Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Male Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Montserrat, Spain Category:Castells dels Sants Category:Santa cova chapel Category:Deceased